Lithuania
Romuva (550-1387) Catholic (1387-1918) Secular (1918-9999) |culture = Lithuanian (Baltic) Accepted Cultures: Polish (West Slavic)|tech_group = Eastern (550-1918) Western (1918-9999)|government = Tribal Despotism (550-980) Feudal Monarchy (980-1572) Administrative Republic (1572-1569) Constitutional Republic (1918-1991) Presidential Republic (1991-9999) |capital = Vilnius (272)|rank = Duchy (550-1800) Kingdom (1800-9999) |tag = LIT|development = 56 (Present Day)}} Lithuania is playable through many different centuries. From the very beginning, which starts at January 1st in 550 to the common present day. For the first time, country appears in the east of Europe at January 1st in 550 together with other eastern neighbors. For strategic interest, the player can ally either with Curonia and Poland or Latgalia and Pomerania. Unfortunately, it will be almost impossible to ally with Old Prussia, Lendians or Krivichs since they will keep you as a rival. Lithuania appears with the state religion of the old Romuva. At the beginning of the game, it has 7 provinces and the development level of 75. If the country is not selected, the first ruler shows up only in 990 when Lithuania is already a Feudal Monarchy with "Grand Duchy" status. In 1444, Lithuania is at truce with Ottomans after the crusade war. During the war, the union between Lithuania and Poland was dissolved, but in 1447 it was restored. Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was founded in 1570. Its government becomes elective monarchy and the state religion stays as Catholic. At that moment Lithuania was participating in Livonian war but after merge was done, it was dragged to Northern Seven Years war. In 1796, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth stopped existing and been divided by Prussia, Austria and Russia. The next time Lithuania appears on the map is on 16th February in 1918. Unfortunately, it has only 3 provinces: Trakai, Žemaitija and its temporary capital-province Kaunas. During the Second World War, Lithuania is occupied by Soviet Union. On 11th March in 1990, Lithuania was the first country out of all Soviet Union which declared its independence and sovereignty. It has 5 provinces with only one province having sea access (Klaipėda), thus barely preventing the country from being landlocked. Strategy Forming the Commonwealth Unlike Poland, Lithuania has no event to create a Personal Union between the two countries. Therefore, the issue must be forced. Lithuania must have a Royal Marriage with Poland, then claim their throne and declare war for it if they have a family member on Poland's throne and if all of the requirements are met. Lithuania can find allies useful allies such as Denmark, Hungary, Bohemia, and Austria to aid them in this. Decisions Form The Commonwealth ( Lithuania) Requirements: * Is Lithuania * Leads Personal Union over Poland * Poland has 24 provinces or less * Is not Holy Roman Empire * Does not exist: ** Commonwealth ** Mazovia * Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Has at least 3 Stability * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace * Owns core provinces: Vilna (272) Minsk (276) Kiev (280) Turov (1941) Upon enactment: *Change country to the Commonwealth. * Inherit Poland * If Duchy, set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claims on all non-owned provinces of the Poland region, White Ruthenian, Lithuanian, and Pripyat areas. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain 1 Base Tax in a randomly owned province with Lithuanian culture. Lithuanian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +15% Manpower Recovery Speed # +4 Tolerance of Heretics Ideas: # Warlord Dukes: +1 Land Leader Shock # Auksine Laisve: +10% National Tax Modifier # Magdeburg Laws: +10% Production Efficiency # Lithuanian Hussars: +20% Cavalry Combat Ability # Statutes of Lithuania: -2 National Unrest # Lithuanian Renaissance: -5% Technology Cost Ambitions: # +1 Land Leader Maneuver Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Lithuanian countries Category:Baltic countries Category:Romuva countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Despotic Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Administrative Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Presidential Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:European Union Category:Present Day Category:Soviet Union Category:NATO